


Glad is better than Hefty

by SisterSauce



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, chapter one: debating sexuality, chapter two: marriage proposals, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterSauce/pseuds/SisterSauce
Summary: TBATF!Tord x Vhlad oneshots! Instead of writing something for you guys, I wanted you to tell me what you wanted! (see @tbatf-callout, i'm not a coward)





	1. Requests!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tbatf-callout.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tbatf-callout.tumblr.com), [iiStarnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiStarnet/gifts).



Feel free to make some requests!

 

I WILL NOT WRITE:  
\- Scat, piss, and other things of that nature  
\- NSFW  
\- R*pe, noncon (dubcon is okay as long as consent is implied)

 

I WILL WRITE:  
\- Fluff  
\- Angst  
\- Mpreg (pls don't hurt me, i love all my trans friendos o(╥﹏╥)o)  
\- AUs


	2. Just Dudes Being Bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For EddsworldTodd (Anon)
> 
>  
> 
> This one was short because inspiration beat me over the head, and I wanted to get this out as fast as I can. Some will be this length, others will be shorter. Hope you enjoy!

It took Tord almost a full 30 minutes for him to realize that Vhlad’s heart was beating in time with the clock hanging on the wall. He was curled up to the Russian man’s chest, the taller of the two already out cold leaving him awake with his thoughts. He liked these slower days, no matter what he led the rest of the army to believe. His right hand man would come sit with him in his office, and they would either just chat, or Vhlad would hold him.

“It’s for your safety sir,” he would say, “In case you need to get down quickly.”

Tord knew the real reason.

He’d been debating his sexuality for a while now; he knew that he liked girls, especially the girls from his animes. He wasn’t entirely gay, but he knew for sure he loved Vhlad. And by the way his right hand man blushed whenever he was caught staring at him, he knew that Vhlad loved him too. Maybe he was bi? Maybe pan? Who knew, he was just content laying here against Vhlad’s chest.

He nuzzled into the Russ’s warmth, sighing softly. He chuckled when the other awoke with a start, nearly tossing him out of the chair.

“What? What’s going on, what happened?” he asked, still half asleep.

“Nothing love, you can go back to sleep.”

Vhlad blushed at the word ‘love’, pulling Tord closer and closing his eyes again. They stayed curled up with each other, Tord watching the fan spin in lazy circles as he too fell asleep.


	3. Fellas, Is it Gay to Propose to Your Boyfriend of 3 Years?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Guess you could say I fell for you?"
> 
> "Goddammit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess you're wondering where i've been?~
> 
>  
> 
> fluff addicts cOME GET YALL JUICE

Vhlad continuously readjusted his tie, making sure that it was laying perfectly flat.

 

“Babe, you don’t need it to be perfect, we’re just going out to eat,” Tord laughed, finally centering it for his boyfriend.

 

**“We’re going to a fancy restaurant my love,” he answered back, “I want to look good for the rich stiffs.”**

 

“Who cares what they think, you’re still handsome no matter what you’re wearing.”

 

Finally satisfied with his clothing, Vhlad extended his arm to his lover, Tord accepting it graciously. The two silently walked down the halls, though not without the occasional shout of “Have fun!” and “Have a nice evening!” from the soldiers working late that night.

A short drive and an adorable moment in which Tord sang along (quite badly, Vhlad might add) to a song on the radio later, they were standing in line for their table.

“Table for two?” the waitress asked.

 

“Yes please,” Tord said politely, internally chuckling at how fidgety his taller boyfriend was.

 

The two were seated, and began to talk while waiting for their drinks.

 

“I wish we could play videogames together, but I just don’t have the time to spare,” the Norsk lamented, “I have quite the collection of retro games that have somehow survived the test of time and the rage of war.”

 

**“Really?” Vhlad asked curiously, “I never actually played videogames before, they sound fun though!”**

 

“I’m still the reigning Mario Kart champion, not even a newbie like you could dethrone me!”

 

The waitress silently placed their drinks in front of them: fine red wine for Tord and just plain water for Vhlad. However, as she was turning away to take the orders of other patrons, she gave Tord a wink and a sly smile. In return, the Norsk gave her an ‘ok’ symbol from under the table. It was all going according to plan.

 

They talked for a little while longer about little things, like a book that Tord had (somehow) recently finished, or the progress Vhlad had made on training their sniffer dogs (accompanied, of course, by adorable pictures of the doggos).

 

“Are you two ready to order?”

 

They both looked up from their gushing, nodding in agreement as they glanced at the menu. Vhlad was fidgeting with the soft edge and gold plated corner, and Tord knew exactly why. He smiled reassuringly, comforting his lover. They were still working on Vhlad’s reading skills, but the entire menu was in English, so he was definitely struggling. The waitress was patient however, and took down their order.

 

 **“Still feeling a bit anxious,”** Vhlad admitted, playing with his hands.

 

“It’s alright love,” Tord smiled, “I’ve got something that’ll cheer you up.”

 

And sure enough, a different waiter stopped by their table with a large bouquet of blood red roses, the tag tied around the bottom bearing the army logo.

 

“For you,” Tord said softly, offering the flowers to his significant other.

 

Vhlad’s heart skipped a beat at the sight, and he made sure to be extra gentle with them.

 

The rest of the evening was relatively quiet, and the two of them didn’t know what to make of it. Tord was cradling something in his pocket, all but chewing off the rubber joints in his robotic hand from his nerves.

 

_‘What if he says no? What if I mess it up? What if something goes wrong?’_

 

He eventually steeled himself as the waitress took their plates away, breathing deeply to steady himself before beginning to speak softly.

 

“Vhlad?” he began, “You and I have known each other for almost 3 years. And I know we didn’t start off on the best terms, but I feel closer to you than I have anyone else.”

The man in question flushed a deep red, obviously flattered.

 

“We’ve been together through thick and thin, and you’ve put up with my bullshit for far longer than anyone else.”

 

Tord stood up, flesh hand slick with sweat and clinging to the box in his pocket as if it would disappear if he so much as relaxed his grip.

 

“So that’s why I wanted to ask you…”

 

There was a soft ‘thump’ as his knee graced the carpeted floor.

 

_“Will you marry me?”_

 

Time seemed to slow as hazel and green eyes met grey, and the two of them locked in a loving gaze. Every hair on Tord’s body was standing up on end, and he awaited his lover’s answer.

 

**“What kind of question is that? Of course I would.”**

 

The tension seemed to leave the Norsk’s body in a rush, and he fell forward, dropping the small velvet box. As his consciousness faded away, he saw Vhlad’s concerned face hovering over his, and smiled weakly.

 

\---

When he finally came to, he was sitting in the back of their Jeep with just his vest on, Vhlad cradling him in his lap. He could see the glitter of the engagement ring on his finger.

 

 **“What the hell you idiot?!”** the other yelled, **“I was so worried about you!”**

 

“I’m assuming I fainted?”

 

**“Yes stupid!”**

 

Tord chuckled softly.

 

“Guess you could say _I fell for you?_ ”

 

**“Goddammit!”**


End file.
